Runaway Caged Bird
by IWroteAFanficOnce
Summary: Cyber Western Au. Booker Dewitt the gun toting sheriff of York with a soft spot for a certain girl the Lutece's brothel. However, when president Comstock rolls into town with his fancy talk of enlightenment York isn't the only thing he plans to shake up.


Booker heaved a heavy sigh as his boot kicked up the dust the dirt roads of Columbia had to offer. It had been another long day for him. There had been a robbery where a couple of armed thugs had tried to make there way out of town with a shipment of vigors. Guess whose job it was to track them down? The sheriff of York, aka him. With that situation handled Booker felt the need to engage in one of his favorite de-stressing activities. He pushed his way into a large saloon with it's name lit up in lights, 'Lutece Study' it read.

"Howdy sheriff!" A gaggle of girls in various costumes that accentuated certain features greeted him the moment he entered the doors. They were all smiles and touches as he passed them by giving them a gentle smile and a wave hello. They weren't what he was looking. Or rather 'who'.

"Ah Mr. Dewitt." A woman said with a stern smile from behind the counter. "What can I do you for today?"

"It's sheriff Dewitt, Rosalind." Booker replied rather sternly, but still wore a smile. "and the usual."

"You have a very particular taste don't you, Mr. Dewitt?" she replied simply, completely overlooking the sheriff remark. "But I'm afraid you'll have to wait. She's with another customer."

Booker nearly jumped out of his skin. "What d'ya mean she's with another customer?"

"Exactly as it sounds Mr. Dewitt." Rosalind replied. She seemed to sound could, but there was a hint of regret in her tone. "Unfortunately, this is a business."

"But she can't!" He drove his fist into the counter out of frustration. "Dammit!" He could feel something eating at him. It made him sick. To think that she was with someone else.

There was a rumble from room nearby as a woman with her hair came bursting out, tightly clutching nothing more than sheet to her body. A lanky arm reached out from her behind her and gave her hair a yank. driving her to the floor with a hard thump. "L-let go" she screamed as she tried to fend her captor of with one hand while trying to shield her modesty.

"Now I paid good money for you." The man spoke in a sickening tone. "So you're goin do what I say."

The girl struggled in his grasp as he tried to drag her away, a look of horror in her eyes. The more he pulled the more she struggled and terror filled her. What was odd was that the air seemed crackle and vibrate around her.

The sound of the hammer of a gun being pulled brought silence to the room. "Let the girl go. Now." Booker stood next to the lanky man, gun raised and pointed squarely at the mans face face.

"Mr. Dewitt!" The girl looked up in surprise but wore a gentle smile the moment his name rolled off her tongue.

"Howdy Elizabeth." He smiled back at her but turned frown the moment he noticed the bruise just under her eye.

"Sheriff!" The scoundrel fumbled with the word as his heart beat quickened. "I paid for her fair and square so-"

Booker flicked a handful of coins the mans way, still not lowering the barrel of his hand cannon. "Let her go. Now." He raised his town to not quite a yell but still sent shivers down everyone's spine. You could hear all the other girls swooning.

"F-fine." The man grumbled to himself as he picked up his handful of change.

"Oh." Booker called attention to himself causing the man to swallow hard. "By the way, you might want to use that money to buy yourself some new pants." Snickers could be heard about the saloon, in his chase the man had forgotten he was without pants. He growled through gritted teeth but made his otherwise silent exit.

"You okay?" Booker's features softened as he kneeled next to Elizabeth. When she flinched as he stroked her bruised cheek he could only frown.

"Y-yeah thank you Mr. Dewitt." Elizabeth smiled at him again.

"Hey Rosalind, do you mind?" He called over his shoulder.

"Just so long as you're willing to pay."

"How about you?" Booker looked back at Elizabeth, who shook her head. He took her hand and gingerly pulled her to her feet.

Rosalind coughed hard. "Mr. Dewitt!" She outstretched her hand and made a grabbing motion.

"Seriously?" He raised a brow. "You don't trust me?"

"Rules are rules."

"Fine." With a frown from and a laugh from Elizabeth, Booker reluctantly handed over his hand cannon and his shotgun side arm.

"Thank you Mr. Dewitt. Enjoy." Rosalind smiled as he led Elizabeth away.

"The sheriff come by again?" A man asked as he stepped out from a backroom. "Same girl as last time?"

"As always." Rosalind smiled. "I'm telling you Robert it's fate."

"Fate that he chose her or fate that he keeps choosing her?" Robert spoke with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Though we should probably inform them."

"And spoil the thrill of discovery?" Rosalind shook her head. She seemed offended. "Beside, who are we to judge?"

"Quite right my dear." He placed a hand atop hers. "Quite right.

Booker immediately locked the door behind them before tilting Elizabeth's chin up and giving her a soft kiss. There was no resisting, she instantly gave in before his lips had even touched hers. "I heard about this morning." She said breaking away from this kiss and moving to the bed in the center of the room, still clinging the sheet to her form.

"Damn idiots." He grimaced as he undid his shirt. "Tried to use all the vigors on themselves to fight me off. Do you know what happens when someone tries to use that many vigors on themselves at one? Let me tell you, it ain't pretty."

Elizabeth giggled as Booker came over and gently kissed her neck. "Hey...Booker?"

Booker froze as he lightly pulled away. He knew what that tone meant. It was one of discomfort. Not for him to stop and leave but rather that 'that' wasn't what she wanted right now. Booker let out a heavy sigh as he crawled into bed with her "Fine. Fine."

She gave a half smile as she stroked his cheek, his beard pricked her soft skin. "Thanks." She was worried she disappointed him. If she did, she'd never know. This hadn't been the first time she done this but he had yet to get angry and he still came back. She flopped down next him, resting her head on his chest.

Booker pulled her closer to him and stroked her cheek, carefully not to touch her bruise. "Hey..." He swallowed so hard that it made Elizabeth look him in the eye. "Did he touch you?"

"Well I do have this little bruise Mr. Dewitt." She said with a small laugh.

"I'm being serious." there seemed to be general concern in his voice. The storm in his belly had still yet to settle.

She shook her head and smiled sweetly at him. "No. You're still my only one."

"Good." Booker smiled sheepishly as he pulled her in closer to him, the storm finally settling, as he placed another kiss on her lips. He would always wonder how a sweet girl like Elizabeth ended up working in a brothel. As he breathed deep the scent tangled up in her hair Booker could remember when he first met Elizabeth here.

* * *

"Oh mr. Dewitt!" It was Robert this time. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I, on the other hand was." Rosalind said as she marked a tally on a board that seemed to much grossly marked to one side. She sounded much more chipper than who everyone in town had expected to be her brother.

"Expecting me?" Booker raised a brow. "It's my first time comin here." It was true, even as much as he had been asked to bust the place he never so much as set a boot in the 'Study'.

"Think nothing of it. So what brings you here today? Business?"

"Pleasure?" Robert finished the sentence that his 'sister' had begun.

Booker was a little put off by the way they behaved together. "Pleasure, actually."

"Oh so even the sheriff isn't above drinking at the public watering hole." Rosalind said with a smile.

"Must you use that analogy?" Robert said with a frown.

"It's not incorrect."

"But it's not politically correct."

"Still correct."

"Um excuse me." Booker interrupted to break the tension.

"Oh right!" Robert looked surprised as he and Rosalind waved.

"Please come out girls!" They were doing the sentence thing again.

But on command a small army of girls paraded themselves and greeted wave, each trying to draw his attention in their own unique way...except for one.

One girl was actually trying to shy away from the group. She had dark brown hair braided into a long ponytail that draped over her pale shoulders with the brightest blue eyes Booker had ever seen. The way she was done up in a corset with ruffles of blue and white, she was gorgeous. They made eye contact for a moment, she gasped and looked away, her skin flushed. Booker had already decided before the other girls could finish saying hello.

"Her." He said nearly choking. He was too captivated to look away. "I want her."

The Luteces looked between each other before turning back to Booker. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" He growled at them. "Is there a problem?"

There was a brief pause. "No. Absolutely no problem at all." Robert spoke up.

"The customer is always right after all." The sentence thing. "Elizabeth, would you be a dear."

"Elizabeth huh?"

The girl jumped at the mention of her name, shrinking more as she noticed the grin on Booker's face. "Don't worry. You'll do just fine I'm sure." Rosalind pushed her forward.

"Mr. Dewitt will take proper care of you." Robert handed him a key. "Oh and Mr. Dewitt, we'll need your...effects." he motioned to the gun at his hip, to which Booker reluctantly handed over.

"Enjoy you two!" The Luteces waved them off as the door closed behind them.

Elizabeth made sure to lock the door. She swallowed hard, her nerves getting to her as she sunk against the door.

Booker scratched the back of his neck, not knowing where to go from here. "So, what brings you here?" Had he seriously just asked that?

She laughed a little, apparently taking his bad icebreaker as a terrible joke. "Well, the Luteces pretty much raised me. I wanted a way to pay them back and this was the only thing I can think of..."

The air grew tense again. Was this really her only option? She looked so young, there had to be more. Booker wanted to know more but he had more pressing matters to deal with. He stepped forward and placed his hands on Elizabeth's hips, he could feel her jump at his touch. She felt nice in them, her waist was slender but her hips were wide and firm. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt ya."

"O-okay." She still sounded nervous.

He lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers. It started off gentle but with a taste Booker grew hungry for more as he pressed her against the door. Elizabeth's lips were soft and tasted sweet as she parted her mouth with his tongue. She seemed a tad inexperienced at first but as they kissed she learned. When he broke the kiss Booker noticed a slight lull on Elizabeth's face. He smiled before he kissed her again before moving down her neck.

When he reached the crook of her neck Elizabeth made a sharp intake of air. "Sheriff Dewitt!"

Booker immediately pulled away with a frown. "The names Booker. Booker Dewitt."

"Y-yes Mr. Dewitt." Elizabeth's breathing had become sharp gasp.

Booker frowned. Well, it was better than being called sheriff. Heck, he even liked the Mr. affixed to his name. He kissed her neck again, this time soliciting a soft moan from her lips as she clawed at the lips moved down as his hands traveled up. He sucked lightly on the top of her breast before a rough tug ripped their binding prison away from them.

"Why don't we take this over to the bed?" Elizabeth didn't respond. She could barely found air to breath, how could she find words. But she nodded and Booker took her over to the bed and tossed her down. They were kissing again, but this time it was Elizabeth's turn to touch. She felt Booker's torso, through his shirt and felt ever inch of muscle. With a bit of assistance his shirt soon joined her corset on the floor. It felt so much better having their bare flesh press against each others. Her skin was soft and gentle while his was firm and burning with heat.

Booker's hands brushed her thigh as he hungrily sucked on her bosom . Another gasp flowed out as his fingers brushed against her groin. He could feel how wet she was through her undergarments, a small bit of residue stuck to his fingers. Now game a moan as his finger dove into her warmth. She was being driven mad as he toyed with her. "Hey do me a favor."

He pressed her hands against his crotch. Elizabeth shuddered as she felt his girth through his pants. It already felt thick and hot to touch. Soon those were gone too and Elizabeth was left staring at his erect member. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, the scent of it overpowering her. She parted her lips and Booker pushed his way in with a light groan. Elizabeth tried to recall the trick the other girls taught her; like swirling your tongue, taking long and slow licks and whatever else. She took pride in her job as she heard Booker eagerly cry out in joy. Then he suddenly pulled away. Had she done something wrong? Was this the end? No.

He ripped her panties away as he positioned himself between her legs. Elizabeth immediately tensed up, completely unprepared. Booker felt it, the twitch of her body as it locked paused as he leaned in and kissed her. "It's alright. I've got you." Her body almost immediately relaxed as he took her hand in his. Then he thrusted. The first was long and almost painfully slow. He stopped and then with a sudden jerk, a sharp cry from Elizabeth, he was in.

He was slow at first but gradually he picked up his pace and force. What were slow and loving thrust became sharp and forceful. Elizabeth who had at first tried to suppress her voice could no longer hold back her lust filled moans. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying his head into her breast as she felt him dig his fingers into her hips.

A final groan erupted from Booker as he pulled out of Elizabeth splattered her stomach with white heat. It took only a glance to notice that there was a mix of red mixed along with it. "Shit...I didn't."

"It's fine Mr. Dewitt..." Elizabeth stroked his cheek and he took note of the thimble on her pinkie for the first time, she kissed his cheek."If it hadn't been you, it would have been someone else."

Grief suddenly spread through Booker. She was right. That was the life of someone who worked in a brothel. He was lucky to be her first and the chances of being her only were slim. "I think...I think I should go." He let go of her hand and had begun to collect his things. Booker was just about to leave when.

"Mr. Dewitt..." Elizabeth called from the bed, he felt a sharp pain in his heart. She sounded almost terrified. "Will you be back?"

He knew he shouldn't have turned to face her. Another jolt shot through his chest as he saw her looking at him with those big blue eyes. "I don't know." He said with a sheepish grin.

For someone reason she smiled at him before giving a small wave. "Good bye Mr. Dewitt."

Booker would come back. He would come back again. And again. And again. He would only ask for Elizabeth, no sampling of others.

* * *

Booker awoke from his dream with a snort. He was glad to find Elizabeth still nestled in her arms. "Have a nightmare?" She said with worry in her eyes.

"Nah. More like a dream." He kissed her lips. "By the way, I got ya somethin." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Mr. Dewitt!" Elizabeth said with a sharp gasp. "You know, the other girls hate it when you play favorites." She tried to sound stern but the smile and the song in her voice gave it away. She eagerly took the box in hand to find a choker pendant with a bird depicted on it. Elizabeth quickly adorned it to her neck. "So, how does it look?"

Booker smiled again and stroked her cheek, it was the hand where he branded himself with 'AD'. She looked just as beautiful as the day he met her. Actually, that was a lie. She looked better. Even with the rough housing she seemed happy. It was a face that she only showed with him. "Absolutely gorgeous."


End file.
